


Something a Little Different

by Smart4091



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Everybody Lives, F/M, I tag as I go, Middle Earth, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Battle of Five Armies, idk how to tag, it will probably start confusing but it will make sense eventually I promise, props to you if you read these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smart4091/pseuds/Smart4091
Summary: Quite frankly a trash Alpha and Omega love story with a badass OC and a love drunk Thorin. Please enjoy!
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a jumbled mess of an idea that I want to bring to life so be patient with me. It will get confusing but I hope to bring it to life. I’m combining the Witcher with Middle earth and some other ideas. I do not play the Witcher game so all my thoughts come from the show if something is off or completely wrong let me know, or an idea you would like to see thrown in there. I also have original characters built up. I’m open to an suggestions or constructive criticism. Pleaseeee let me know what you guys think!

Jumping into the small archway, quickly silencing the dwarf standing there. My finger held to my covered lips. He nodded in understanding. My black hood covering my head, my wrap pulled up covering up to my nose, my golden eyes are the only thing visible.

I hear the pale orc talking above, a monologue if I’ve ever heard one. And trust me I have heard plenty. Rolling my eyes, I remove an arrow from the sheath on my back. The arrow is black as a night sky void of any stars. The bow is black as well, with deep red accents, truly beautiful craftsmanship. I take my stance firing up into the orc flesh, just before he was able to pierce the back of the golden haired dwarf.

A loud roar sounded from the orc, releasing his grip on the dwarf. He fell from the beasts outstretched arm. Landing a few inches from where I had been standing. I was already making my exit, running and jumping along the fallen rocks. Reaching my next fight I wait in the shadows of a fallen stone column. This place was so beautiful once, years of neglect causing it to crumble. I hope it will be restored.

The next dwarf I was waiting for appeared, he was able to easily fight off the few orcs attacking him. I do admire him for that. I take this opportunity to quietly observe him, he doesn’t need my help…yet. He’s tall for a dwarf, taller than me by a few inches. Dark hair, slick with sweat sticking to his neck and forehead. A well built body from years in exile. He took down the group of orcs with ease. Slicing through them like the trained warrior he is. 

I see the target approach, the pale Orc, Azog. Here to end the line of Durin. “Think again buddy” I whisper into the air of my hiding spot, smirk on my face. I stay still, waiting for my chance. 

I watched Azog go under the ice. The dwarf assuming he had won, that was his first mistake. I see him watching the pale Orc float under the ice. Then I hear a load roar of pain from the dwarf, I flinch. The sound of him in pain affects me in a way I cannot describe. I have to force myself to stay still and wait. They fight more and I can tell the dwarf is getting weaker, the orc can see it as well. Next thing I know the dwarf is on his back, keeping the blade of Azogs at bay with his own sword. 

Unsheathing my daggers from my waist I make my move. Jumping from my hiding spot I land on the back of the pale Orc. Stabbing between his shoulder blades, around the metal imbedded in his scared skin. Wrenching back with all of my strength I get him off of the dwarf. 

I am pleased to see him still breathing. I lock eyes with the dwarf for just a moment until I feel my back meet a rock wall. The orc backed up slamming me into the sharp rocks…hard. “Son of a bitch. That hurt.”

I remove my daggers from his skin. Using the opportunity of him moving forward to squeeze out of the space. Using the rocks underneath my feet. I push up and spin through the air. Landing on the ice in front of the beast. 

“You? You think you can protect them?” His black speech reaches my ears but I have no response for him. I stand tall, back straight. Ready to end this once and for all. I hear the two young dwarves from earlier helping the wounded dwarf to my left. I see I am close to the edge of the frozen waterfall now, Azog in front of me. He turns back to the three dwarves. There is nothing separating them from Azog and most certainly death. 

I don’t think, I react, just like in all of my years of training. Backing up to the edge of the ice, I lift my arm and take aim. The bracer on my left arm has a spring loaded arrow. One. Two. Three. A deep breath fills my lungs. I see him start to move towards the dwarves who now have the older dwarf up and supported. He seems to be out cold. 

Before the pale orc can take another step I have an arrow pierced through his skull. His movements stop. I chance a glance at the dwarves who are all staring, except for the unconscious one of course. I smirk under my mask. Then I see the orc start to tip back. I try to step to the side, but he was already falling on me. I feel myself fall over the edge of the ice. The air rushing past me as I fall. Then I feel it, a magical void. Dark. Vibrating with energy.

I land in a set of outstretched arms. My eyes open and I am met with a set of golden eyes just like mine. I send him a cheeky smile. He shakes his head, but I can see the hairpin of a smile at the corner of his lips. Then the lecture starts. “Do you ever think before you do something?” This was Lambert.

Geralt is setting me down on the ground on shaky legs, keeping his arms near for support. “Of course I do Lamb. Thats why I did what I did. The Orc is dead and so is the other I assume?” I send a look to the triplets, they nod in affirmation. “Yup! As dead as a door nail.” Hamish says to me proudly. Hubert and Harris nod their heads, their ginger curls flopping as they do. I smile at them. “Thanks boys.” The triplets were the last to go through the trials, making them the youngest of the group.

I take the time to look around, I see eight others. Sitting around nursing whatever little wounds they have. We heal fast. None of the wounds look fatal, so I’m not too worried. I look to the North, the battle is ending. With the leader of the Orcs dead it was easy for the armies to get the upper hand. 

“Which was the goal,” I say looking pointedly at Lamb, finally addressing him again. Rolling his eyes in return, “Not a good goal if you die in the end.” 

I feel all eyes on me, taking deep breath I sign. “Not worried about it when I have the best big brothers a girl could ask for.” They all let out a little chuckle, Lambert rolling his eyes, trying to hide the smirk. 

We are far enough away from Erebor and Dale that we shouldn’t run into any prying eyes. So we take the time for rest before moving out. I was ready to get home to a warm bath and continue to avoid my problems of a certain new Dwarf King a little bit longer. 

A month later I find myself back in Erebor. I blend in with the shadows, leaning against a pillar. Far enough away from the crowded bodies that are eager to get a glimpse of their new King. A small smile falls on my face, seeing him accept his crown. Then I hear a voice from the past that quickly brings me back to reality. 

“Admiring your handy work my dear?” The gray figure asks in his slow, calm voice. I just shoot him a smirk. I don’t have my cloak on, he can see my face clear as day. I knew he would recognize me in the crowd. “Such a shame, he has so much weight on his shoulders, and no one to help him bear it.” His bushy eyebrows raised at me. 

“I see plenty shoulders there to help carry the weight Tharkûn. I made sure of it.” Keeping my eyes forward. 

“You know what I speak of, don’t play a fool. You know of the prophecy” His quick rise to ire surprises me, but of course I don’t let him see that. 

“I know of it, yes. I was the only on present at the time, remember?” Eyes staying forward, my voice void of emotion. I’m not here to give the Wizard any more leverage on me than he already has. 

My eyes land again on the King, standing by his people. His dark brows pinch together, confusion written on his face. I can see him start to sent the air. His eyes sweep the room, I wonder if my sent is strong enough to locate me easily yet. I stay put, leaning against the pillar. Our eyes lock. His deep blue eyes staring into mine, almost staring into my soul. I hold his stare, it's like everyone in the room disappears. 

He no longer looks confused, he looks almost…hungry. A small whimper escapes me. My brain unravels itself from the trance when I start to see him try to move my way. He is stopped by an older dwarf that honestly looks like Santa. Which I don’t have time to think about right now stupid brain. I need to get out of here, and fast.

Shaking my head, I lean toward the Wizard, balancing on the tips of my toes to reach his ear. He still has to bend down to help me. “Keep my secret? Please old friend.” My eyes pleading with him. “I'm not the woman I once was, a lot has changed. I am certainly not the type to sit still and look pretty anymore.” 

He looks at my carefully, “My dear, I’m not sure if you ever were that type.” Sending me a wink. “I shall do what I can. But now that he has caught your sent, I’m afraid you cannot hide forever. He is a stubborn thing.” 

“If he is anything like the Durin I knew, I’m not surprised.” I say as I slip back into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone tell me where the names for the triplets came from??? Currently a Disney movie I’m obsessed with 😍


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will start to pick up within the next couple chapters, so stick with me.

The scent hits me like a punch to the gut, honey and steel. It’s the same sent as the dark figure from Raven Hill. A strange combination. It awakens something within me that I thought to be long dormant. The Alpha in me starts to stir, I can feel the wolf begin to pace. Wanting, no needing to claim 

My eyes scan the room, trying to locate the scent. The coronation was held in the Hall of the Kings. I had a vantage point for I was high up on a rampart overlooking my people. Or more accurately so they could see me. 

The sent is coming from my left I turn my body slightly to see if I can find the dwarrowdam the sent belongs to. But my nose leads me to a mop of messy red curls leaning against a pillar. She is almost one with the shadows, her golden eyes shining back at me. I have never seen eyes that color. I cannot tell her race, but I know she is no dwarrowdam which confuses me slightly. Then I get another pull of her scent, the confusion long forgotten, replaced with hunger. 

The longer our eyes are locked together the more of her scent I take in. My wolf needing to claim. I can hear a whimper come from her. It’s not a whimper of submission, it’s a whimper of distress. 

She leans to her right to speak to someone. I didn’t even notice them before, I only saw her. I go to move toward her but am stopped. It’s Balin, his hand on my forearm. Unknowingly keeping me from my mate. A growl leaves my throat before I can even think to stop it. Quickly removing his hand, “Thorin? Are you well son?” Concern written in his eyes clear as day. I’ve never snapped at him like that for as many years as we have known each other. “I was just going to tell you that the supper will be starting soon. You should go take your place at the head table.” 

He continues to say more, the rest of his words fall on deaf ears. I turn to the darkness by the pillar. She’s gone. As fast and hard as her scent came, it’s gone just as quickly. In her place is a certain gray Wizard. My eyes narrow. He just looks at me with a smirk and a shrug of his shoulders and wanders off. Speaking to a group of dwarf lords from the Blue Mountains. 

I shake my head and turn to Balin. The alluring scent would have to wait. A mental note in place to talk to Gandalf. He knows more than he is showing.

The dinner continued well into the night. Drinks were shared, stories were told. My mind could not focus on anything for very long. Wandering back the the head full of red curls. She had been too far into the shadows to see any of her features. 

A dwarf lord from the Iron Hills approached. A young Beta dwarrowdam by his side, possibly the age of my oldest nephew Fili. “My King.” His fist hitting his chest, his words said with convection. The Beta did a curtsy and kept her eyes to the floor. Chancing a glance up at me. Quickly averting her eyes with dusted red cheeks. I contained the eye roll the best to my ability.

I nodded my head to the dwarf in acknowledgement. He continued to speak almost immediately. “My name is Barik. This is my beautiful daughter, Tilly.” He gestured to his daughter and she did another curtsy. 

Taking a deep inhale, I offer a tight lipped smile. Omegas and Betas alike have thrown themselves at me all night. Quite literally, a blonde Beta dwarrowdam pretended to trip over thin air earlier right in front of me. I moved to the side for Dwalin to catch her, subtly of course. 

Out of the corner of my eye I see who I have been searching for all night. I quickly dismiss the two dwarves in front of me and head for the Wizard. I hear a gasp from the young dwarrowdam for my rather rude dismissal. I pay no mind. I have more important problems to address. 

“Gandalf,” I say as I lower myself to the bench he is perched on, his pipe lit. Smoking some Old Toby he had stashed away I’d imagine. 

“Your royal highness. To what do I owe the honor?” He said between puffs of smoke. I cannot seem to contain the eye roll this time. 

“You know very well Wizard. Who was beside you during coronation? The young red haired woman.” I try to leave no room for the Wizard to wiggle his way from the question, but he still manages it.

“I don’t recall who you seem to have seen me with. I stood by Bilbo if that’s who you are referring to, or possibly the group from the Blue Mountains.” He returns his pipe to his lips and takes another drag. 

“Tell me of who I speak. Now.” My patients wearing extremely thin. He looks to me. Old gray eyes looking into my own. A sigh leaves his lips. 

“I was asked by the lady herself not to speak of it. I do fear that to be unwise on her part.” His eyes turning almost caring, with a hint of something else. Fear? 

My heart sinks a bit. She must have caught my scent as well, was I not as appealing to her as she was to me? My face must have shown my confusion and worry for what the Wizard said next surprised me. 

“It is not you she fears Thorin. It is your union that she fears, and rightfully so. She is....  
different. She has been through much in her lifetimes, many trials that not even your toughest warriors could face.” 

Hearing this causes my Alpha to stir. The need to protect her so strong I can hardly contain it.  
My firsts clench, fingers digging into my palms, leaving crescent moons behind. I take a breath, calming my racing heart. “How do I find her?” I manage to get out. If she is not safe I need to protect her, need to have her here and safe. 

“I am not able to share that information for I truly do not know. I didn’t even know that she was back on our world. Let alone changing history.” I could see him look at me side eye. So she was the figure from Raven Hill. “She will come to you when she is ready. That I am sure of.” 

“You are a Wizard. How do you not know?” I can feel myself rising quickly to anger. I can tell there are still things he is withholding from me. 

Abruptly removing the pipe from between his lips, turning his body to me. “I do not know everything to happen King Thorin.” Giving me a pointed look. “I did not know of the battle, or of what would have happened at the end if she had not stepped in. She is smart and cunning.” Taking another drag from his pipe, giving himself time to think of his next words I assume.

“She has changed since I last knew her that much I can tell. It would be wise of you to calm these, these, raging pheromones you feel the need to produce. Do what it takes to win her once she does come to you. You will gain the greatest ally you could ever hope to have, honestly I do believe you already have. She protected you fiercely on top of Raven Hill. Be wise to remember that, never diminish her, for I am afraid you will loose her.” 

Deciding those to be his parting words. He rises and moves through the crowd with surprising grace. Leaving me to think on his words and my next move. My Alpha was not settled by his words. His need to protect and provide very strong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short little chapter setting things up. Once again I have limited information on the Witcher, I'm just making them the big bad protective brothers that I feel they would be. Also horribly making up names lol Thorin will be back in a few ;)

Days turned to months turned into years. Two years had past since I stepped foot into Erebor. My Omega was getting wrestles. Needing to get close to her Alpha, honestly I’m surprised I’ve lasted this long. 

I’ve spent these two years hunting and researching. Tracking the orc packs, finding their major populations and taking them out along side my brothers. 

Our main house was in a small forest of Dunland. The house was very large, made entirely of wood, a classic Lincoln Log looking cabin. Everyone was able to have their own room, with some to spare. 

There is a main dinning and living quarters. A large fire pit in the middle, with another fire place built into the wall. A group of couches in front of the fire place. Wooden tables with benches were in the other half of the room for meals and any meetings to be had. 

I sat perched on the mantle of the fireplace, quietly listening to my brothers talk. Laying flat on the stone slab. The fire warming my back, easing the tired muscles. 

The coin here has been plentiful. The people here were no where near as hostile as the Continent. They don’t show their teeth and run you out of town. They welcome the help, and pay plenty for it too. We take no more than we are owed though. Which it still more than enough. 

The boys have been discussing a tavern. It has always been a dream of mine. I taught myself how to brew ale. It became a hobby of mine. I was able to experiment with different flavors, always having willing test subjects. Since I mentioned opening a tavern one night the subject has yet to drop. The promise of a steady income, stable place to stay along with this one. It’s a promising idea. 

Ideas of towns and cities have been thrown around. Everyone avoiding the most obvious city. Due to my little predicament of course. They all know of the prophecy, I explained it to them all early, once we found ourselves in this world. I also had to explain the whole World Walking situation as well. Which took a lot. 

But, I am no longer afraid. I am ready. I honestly don’t know how much longer I can physically stay away without going insane. I will take it slow though. Thorin doesn’t even know about the prophecy. Explaining that to him should be a fun time. 

“How about Dale?” I breath into the night. The room goes silent almost immediately. Jaskier strumming too hard on his lute, breaking a sting. 

I turn my head to face the room. Scanning the faces of my brothers to see their thoughts. It was Eskel to break the silence first. “You don’t have to go there Sam. No one is forcing you. You know that right?” I nod in confirmation. 

“I know I don’t have to do it. I want to do it. It’s starting to get overwhelming. The feeling, the pull. I’ve been fighting it too long.” My head turning back to look up at the wooden beams of the ceiling. 

“If you are sure, we will follow you through it. You know this.” This time it was Lambert to speak. Always my biggest supporter of the group. 

“I know.” A small smile gracing my lips. “You boys would do anything for me. This I know. I would do the same in return. We are a family. Nothing will change that.” I was met with a chorus of affirmative grunts. 

“But you WILL play nice.” I grit out through my teeth. “He is a good dwarf. He will treat me well. Don’t put him through too many trials.” I turn my head to the side once again to see smirks and sinister smiles on almost every single one. Like a room full of Cheshire cats. Rolling my eyes I continue. “Dale is the most obvious choice anyway. The economy there is booming due to Erebor. Fresh new town, tons of coin floating around. It is the obvious choice.” 

The decision was made that night. A week later a group of us are standing in the center of Dale. The group consists of Lambert, Hamdil, and Berlin, who are hands down the two biggest men I have ever met. They started off in the school of the Bear, but ended up joining up with us when shit kinda hit the fan. Jaskier tagged along as well, not shutting up about it until I finally relented. He kept telling me he needed to see where his great performances were to be held. I just went along with it, learning long ago when Geralt first brought him around that it was easier to agree than try to argue. 

There were a few buildings that still sat unoccupied, but very few. The population was growing fast, everyone seeming to have the same idea as us. That’s when I spotted it. A half reconstructed building, no doubt having taken a hit from the giant lizard. They were building it back up again slowly. From the looks of it, it was once a church of some sort.

Two men were standing in front seemingly talking about what to do next with the building. The King of Dale being one of those men, the other possibly a builder of some sort. I approach, putting on my best people person attitude. “King Bard may I have a word?” Smiling sweetly at him. Knowing how to get what I wanted. 

Turing to address the person speaking to him, eyes scanning up and finally filtering down to my level. I had to suppress the eye roll, instead keeping the smile on my face. “Yes? What can I do for you?” 

Not in the mood to keep up an act I cut right to the chase. “I want to buy that building. Put a tavern in. It would be a family owned and operated business. I have multiple locations littered across the West (a bad lie but he didn’t need to know that). Income is promised. I am willing to pay the town tax plus 1.5%, due to this not being my families only living location. I do not what to cheat your people on any coin. I am good on my offer and to prove that to you I am willing to buy the building in full right now, before it is even finished.” 

His eyes grow wider with every word that comes out of my mouth. I am clear in my desires, leaving no room for questioning. Just how I was taught to do it. When he finally does regain his train of thought I don’t like the answer. “This is meant to be the new church...” 

Before he can speak I cut him off. “I am willing to pay for the church to be fully rebuilt on a different location. I also have that coin in full as well. That way you do not have to wait to start the building process. Do we have a deal King Bard?” Smiling at him sweetly again. The next few word exchanges will determine if I will choose to have any more dealings with him in the future. 

I can hear Jaskier off in the distance speaking to a local merchant about bread? Maybe? I’m not entirely sure. Hamdil and Berlin were at about my 1 o’clock, inspecting some weapons. Lambert sitting on the edge of the cities fountain. They know to allow me to do my own deals. It allows me to see what kind of dealings a man is willing to make with a lone woman. No male family member in sight to redirect the conversation. 

He eyes me up and down. I keep my back straight shoulders relaxed, a non threatening stance. Open, yet meaning entirely business. “I would need to see the funds you speak of before making any deals.” 

Smart man. For two things, one looking for proof of payment before signing anything and two for continuing the deal. I snap my fingers. Hamdil walks to his horse and brings over a chest. “The coin for the unfinished building. As it stands worth around I would say, 5,000 gold pieces, this chest contains 6,000 which is what I am willing to pay you.” Berlin comes over on my other side carrying another chest, setting it down with a huff. “This will be for the building of your cities new church. 9,000 should do the trick.” 

Allowing him a moment to collect his obviously racing thoughts. I continue once I feel he will not pass out on the street. Wouldn’t want to make a fool of a King. “Do we have a deal King Bard?” My hand outstretched, waiting for his palm to meet my own. 

He raises his stare to me, looking me in my eyes. Searching for ill intent of some sort I imagine. But he will find none. I feel his palm meet my own, I give him a solid firm shake. “A contract should be written up as well. I assume you have someone to do that for you?” Keeping my tone light and neutral. 

“Yes. Yes, of course. It will be written and done by tomorrow. Will that suit you?” I nod in agreement, giving him a small smile. I hear him turn and ask the builder, who had been watching the whole exchange with his eyes practically bugging out of his head. How much longer it would take to finish the building, instructing him to put a rush on things. The builder frantically nods and gets his workers moving. 

There is one thing I request to be done. “Wait.” I approach the builder and tell him of my request. He looks back at the building and we discuss how to make it happen. He nods happily in agreement. Rushing off to get things moving. 

King Bard approaches me. “You seem to know my name, but I do not know yours.” 

I give him a hmmm of an agreement, smiling as I look at our new tavern. I have no intention of giving him my name. “You will make a good King. The city is thriving under your rule. You handled our exchange well and with a level head. I admire you for continuing the deal with me, even when my brothers had stepped in. You have my respect for whatever it is worth to you. Make the contract out to The Wolf Family. Have a good day King Bard.” I send him an earnest smile and make my way to my brothers who are waiting at a nearby merchant selling baked goods. 

“Oh! Honey cakes, my favorite!” My mouth practically drooling. Ever heard the term sweet tooth, well I have like ten. 

“Yes we know.” Berlin said with a chuckle as I dig into the cake he hands to me. “So you got the job done then?” 

“Don’t I always?” Sending him a wink. “I admire King Bard. He did good on our deal. We have to sign a contract in the morning and we are good to go. The builder said it should be done by the end of the week. Then we can start making things happen.” They nod in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

The months continued to pass by without a hitch. The tavern took off better than I could have ever imagined. Men, and dwarves alike came to the tavern to drink and socialize. Some elves even came in in occasion, surprising the hell out of everyone honestly. 

I sold plenty of my craft ales. I also partnered with a local winery, who often supplies the Elvenking with his wine. I hired a local to work the kitchen after tasting his food from one of the stands in the market, absolutely falling in love with his cooking. 

The first level is the bar and main sitting level, the kitchen in the back. The second is rooms for any employees that need it. Third floor being for my brothers and I. Not all of us are ever here at once so it works out well.

The roof though that is my favorite spot. I had the builder build me a sitting area, a large greenhouse was also up here. That took a little more time, but I didn’t mind he did a wonderful job. This is where I spend most of my time when I’m not on a hunt or helping run the tavern. Lambert has taken over most of the book work of the tavern, which I greatly appreciate. He doesn’t seem to mind either. 

I’m either working in the greenhouse or sketching in my book. The placement of the tavern gives me the greatest view of Erebor. The large gates, the stone carvings. I can see everything from here. Causing it to be my current drawing obsession. 

I still have yet to approach my Alpha. I work myself up and down the situation all the time. Thinking of everything that will go wrong and what will go right. I talk myself out of it on basically every occasion. 

I’m currently working on shading a sketch of the throne room. This I am doing from memory a long time ago, so I’m not sure what has changed. It’s the middle of the day, getting close to the winter months.

I hear the bell ring that we have atop the door so we know when a customer comes in. The middle of the day usually isn’t busy. A couple of regulars who are gone long before the evening rush. A straggler here and there depending on the day. Today was market day though, so there’s bound to be a couple more floating in and out. 

Lambert just went to our favorite bakery we’ve found that’s down the street to set up a weekly order. So that leaves me. I grab my book and shoot down the stairs. Coming face to face with a burly looking dwarven guard. My senses automatically on edge, I scent the room. Not coming across the one I’m searching for I settle back down. 

Stepping around the guard, who didn’t seem to hear we come down the stairs, which I’m not surprised by. “Hello! Welcome to The Snuggly Duckling!” I say as I slip my apron over my neck and start to secure it around my waist. “What can I get started for you today?” Giving the group of dwarrowdams sitting at the bar a smile. 

They all smile in return except one, who eyes me as if I am the dirt on her boot. Oh this should be fun! A very beautiful dark haired female speaks up first. “Do you have a sampler? A group of my brothers friends never shut up about your tavern. We wanted to see what the fuss was about.” 

A mega watt smile lights up my face. I love the dwarves support, they honestly spend more than the men. And I have a feeling I know which group she is referring to. Considering she is Thorin’s sister Dís. “Of course! Let me get those out for you all. Any food? It might take a little longer since I’m the only one right now. But I can have whatever out as fast as I can.” 

They all shake their heads. I get to work on their drinks. Allowing them to keep conversation between themselves. There are four in total, Dís being the only one I know the name to. There are two with light brown hair, intricate braids within. I spy the marriage bead within both of their hairs. Meaning they have found their mates and settled down. 

I feel the Omega in me get restless at the thought, crying for her Alpha. Ignoring her the best I could I continue the drinks. Finishing up the last sampler I sent them in front of each of the ladies. All are polite and thank me, all except the fourth. A blonde haired younger looking Beta. She gives me a tight lipped half ass smile. I struggle to contain the words wanting to spill from my mouth. 

Next thing I know Lady Dís is addressing me. “These sketches are beautiful. Ive never seen anything drawn this well.” My stomach flips, I can feel the color draining from my face. Oh shit. I left it on the counter?! Open?! How stupid can I be sometimes?? 

“Oh. Uhhhh. Thank you Lady Dís. It’s just a hobby really. Nothing too special.” Keeping my eyes down I wipe off the counter where I was pouring the drinks. 

“My dear they are brilliant. My brother would adore them. This I know for sure.” Hearing the mention of her brother had me taking a sharp breath. 

“I highly doubt the King has time to think of little drawings of a bar maid Lady Dís.” This was the dirty blonde snotting out. My back is facing them and I just roll my eyes. 

“It was a comment Tilly. Nothing more. You need to mind your tongue in my presence or I will have you removed from my company. Do you understand?” Dís shut the young Beta down. I admire her for that. 

I assume the blonde dam gave a non verbal response because I heard nothing more from them. I turn back around to face them. “Thank you for your kind words Lady Dís. They are greatly appreciated.” Thanking her as I take back the sketchbook and place it in on a shelf below the bar. “How were the drinks? I’m always looking for ways to improve, so do not be shy.” 

They all sang praises of the drinks, except the Beta of course, but I expected none. They stay and talk a little longer. I clean up the glasses and the bar area. They all go to pay me for the ale. I refuse. “No need ladies. Drinks are on the house today.” Confusion crosses their faces. 

Unfortunately it was the nasty dwarrowdam to open her mouth first. “Won’t your husband want the coin? I doubt he would like you giving away free drinks.” 

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. No murder. Murder is frowned upon in normal society. You got this. “I own this bar. I decide what I do with the coin. As for husband I have none. So no. No one to make my decisions for me.” Head held high I met the Betas eyes with a hard stare. Making sure my message gets across. She shrinks down a bit and I know I’ve won. 

Turning to Dís, “I admire what your brother has done. Not many would ever dream of doing what he has accomplished. I charge no one from that company who comes into this bar. That offer also extends to you Lady Dís and your ladies in wait. So please. No coins.” 

I am met with a genuine smile from Dís. “You are a kind woman. Thank you for the drinks and the viewing of your sketches.” 

With this they leave the bar and exit the tavern. I let out a large sigh and slump down behind the bar. My butt meeting the ground. I come eye level with my sketch book. My brain sprouting an idea. No more running and hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the tavern is from what Disney movie???


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet and talk! Thorin is accepting so far, will it stay that way though?

Sitting criss cross at the head of this giant bed. The Alpha’s smell all over the sheets, therefore all over me. I could have chosen a chair by the fire. Made myself more noticeable, but I knew the second he steps in this room he would find me easily no matter where I sat. So I made myself comfortable. 

Avoiding the thought as to if I chose this spot due to the strong forging scent he carried. If I was ever asked to describe the scent I would say, he smells of the fires of a forge, deep and powerful, a hint of a wood scent mixed in. Oak I assume. As cheesy as it sounds. 

I let a soft snort out my nose. Laughing at my own joke. Then I hear the door click, the light seeping through from the torch lit hallway. Illuminating the room slightly. I hear a deep Alpha voice I know well from the bar. “Bloody freezing in here Thorin. Do you not know how a fireplace works you fool.” The dwarf says as he approaches the fire quickly lighting it, adding more logs to build the fire and therefore the heat. 

The dwarf, I have learned his name to be Dwalin, received no answer though. My Alpha had caught my scent. Scanning the room frantically. His deep blue eyes landed on my own. The glow of the fire slowly reaching my spot perched on his bed. 

Dwalin follows Thorin’s gaze to me. He goes to protect his King. That being his job so I am not surprised fully by what happens next. His sword is drawn, air filling his lungs to call the two guards standing outside the door for back up.

My Alpha steps in first. “No Dwalin.” A large, booming command. The sound of his voice going straight through me. I close my eyes and breath deeply. Regaining my control. Opening my eyes once again. 

“Are you crazy? Do you not see a person sitting on your bloody bed?!” The other Alpha all but roars at his King. Thorin whips around fast on the other dwarf. Placing himself between me and the apparent threat. Cute. 

“Out. Now.” The command came through clenched teeth. “No one comes in this room again until I say. Understood?” Dwalin looks at his friend, seeing the seriousness that must be written all over his face. The face of an Alpha leaving no room for any rebuttal. He places his sword back in his sheath and backs away, hands up. An attempt to make himself less threatening to the now very obvious protective Alpha. 

My eyes follow the other dwarf exiting the room. He chances a glance in my direction. He must have recognized me, I see shock cross his face. The growl I hear next is coming from a very annoyed Alpha, who apparently deems this exit to be taking far too long. 

Once the door is clicked shut, Thorin walks over and locks it. Hearing the dead bolt slide into place I visibly relax, but only slightly. This is still the first time I have initiated any interaction with my Alpha. 

He turns around, our eyes lock again. Just like at the coronation. And just like that day it’s a trance like state. I feel nothing else but him. I quickly gather what shred of concise thought I have left. Closing my eyes and shaking my head. 

“What are you doing here?” The question catches me slightly off guard. My eyes flicking down to my fingers. Anxiety starting to creep into my scent. This what stupid. Honestly what am I doing here but making a fool of myself. Before I have time to think anything else I smell it. A calming scent.

He probably smelled my anxiety and panic. Letting off a scent to calm me in return. I take a deep breath through my nose, closing my eyes and focusing.

“I did not mean that to be harsh. I am just surprised. You choose here of all places to finally show yourself to me. Well kind of.” He releases a small chuckle, I smile at this. He’s joking with me. That’s nice. It makes me feel happy, a pleasant feeling. 

Then it dawns on me as to what he is referring to. I have on my stealth outfit. The same as from Raven Hill. Black hood covering my hair, black clothes covering my body, black mask covering my mouth and nose. I am meant to be one with the shadows when I wear this. 

I slowly reach up. Having a heavy debate with myself the whole time it takes my hands to reach the scarf. Reaching my verdict, I slowly pull it down. Along with pulling my hood off of my hair. Revealing to him the most he has seen of me yet. 

All of the air left my lungs. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. Fair skin littered with freckles. Bright red hair in two braids, the hair reaching past her hips. I quickly do what I can to map her face before she’s gone again. Wanting to commit it to memory as fast as I can. 

She has a faded scar running from below her right ear, curving down the back of her neck. Another small scar above her left eyebrow. The scars are small and faint, but still there none the less. What had she been through?

Her lips were a soft shade of pink, perfect for…. No, Thorin none of those thoughts. Keep it under control, you cannot afford to get worked up right now. 

I finish my searching, bringing my eyes back to her golden ones. The content scent she is producing pleases me. She feels content and happy in my presence, so far. Not wanting to change the atmosphere in any way I stay put. Allowing her to make the next move. 

“I brought you something.” Her soft voice reaches my ears, my knees buckle slightly. Her voice is softer than the finest silk, so smooth and quiet. I furrow my brows in confusion. What could she have possibly thought to bring me. 

She rises from the bed, my bed. She has been sitting on my bed for who knows how long. Mahal save me. Her scent has to be covering the sheets. 

Her feet hit the stone floor, completely silent. She has what seems to be a book in her hand. She comes to stand a safe distance in front of me. She is shorter, coming up to maybe my chest. I cannot see her figure through all of her layers. My brain starts to wander to the possibility of what she is hiding under her cloak. Then she speaks and brings me swiftly back to reality. 

“I met your sister at the market today. Her and a couple of other dwarrowdams came into the bar to taste our craft drinks. I had just come from the roof, where I do my sketching. This was laying on the bar open while I served them. I hadn’t realized it was open until she was flipping through the pictures.” She looks down at the book clutching it almost protectively to her chest. Making a mental note to speak to Dís later about personal space and belongings as if she is still a young dwarfling and not a dwarrowdam with grown dwarves of her own. 

“She said that you would love to see them. I don’t think she knew about, umm this little situation when she said it.” Her finger moving back and forth between her and I. A light blush on her cheeks. “But it gave me the idea none the less.” 

I wanted to see more of that blush, correction needed to see more. She held out her sketch book for me to take. I hesitated, “Do not think you are required to show me anything just because my sister...” 

“I do not feel required to do anything.” She interrupts me before I can finish my sentence. “I want to show you. I want to be here with you. For if I did not want to be doing this I assure you your majesty I would not.” A small smirk lighting up her face. 

Groaning inwardly to myself. I take the book from her still outstretched hands. Before I can even think to open the book a sleek black bird lands on the stone banister outside. He pecks at the glass of the door, wanting in. 

“Oh you little. I am so sorry about her. She thinks because she can fly she owns the world.” Before I can even think, she is moving towards the door. Turning the golden handle, the bird which I now realize to be a rather large hawk swoops in and lands on her shoulder. The hawk eyes me with what almost seems like contempt. 

I let out a small laugh, the bird reminding me very much of Roac. “This is Blackie.” She says almost proudly, almost. I raise my eyebrow at her, obviously questioning her choice of names. “She belongs to one of my brothers. Not my choice of name I assure you.” Explaining to me as the pets the top feathers of the birds head. 

“Unfortunately this is my cue to go.” My chest deflates. Racking my brain to think of anything to keep her here with me. I finally got her within my grasp I didn’t want to loose her. I could feel my Alpha pacing within me. Unhappy with the turn of events. I failed to notice her approach me until I smelled the calming scent she was putting off. She calmed me just as I had done to her earlier. 

“I will return Thorin. No need to worry about that. I have a hunt I am going on with a few of my brothers, down near Rohan. A month, maybe two tops. Then we can continue our talk. Sound doable?” She had a small smile on her lips. Quietly waiting for my answer. 

Two months? Hunting what exactly? I did not like the idea of her hunting in general. Let alone with the height of winter so fast approaching. My thoughts were out of control. My Alpha’s anxiety and anger rising. But, my talk with Gandalf surfaced to the front of my thoughts. Do not belittle her. Do not try to control her. She is her own person. Taking a calming breath. My eyes meet hers. She seems almost afraid of my answer. 

“Return to me, my Omega . We do have much to discuss.” My choice of words had its desired effect, I saw her posture falter slightly. Knees weakening. The fait scent of arousal brushed my nose. My fist tightened keeping my control. 

“Goodbye for now Thorin. If you ever need to reach me go to the tavern my family owns. Dwalin knows where it is if you do not. Ask for Lambert. He will have a way to reach me.” 

Before I can even process as to how Dwalin would know of the tavern. My mouth moves for me. “Your name. I do not even know your name.” She turns and smiles at me. A bright, full smile, as bright as a full moon. 

“Samantha” Then a black void she seemed to produce swallows her up. Leaving me alone. With a sketchbook in my hands and my chambers smelling so strong of honey. It begins to make me dizzy.

Breathing out a sigh, I slump down on a chair in front of the fire. Not quite ready to face the overwhelming scent of honey that I know must be stuck to my bedsheets right now. I take to opening the sketchbook. 

The first picture I am met with is a view of the gates of Erebor. Beautifully done, this was not the gates that I knew though. These were simpler. The right dwarf warrior wasn’t there, neither were the large ramparts over looking the valley. This image looked almost thousands of years in the past. 

The next was a more accurate picture, during or right after the battle I am unsure. Fallen stone littered the ground, the gates smashed. Leading to a view of a golden bell shining in the shadows of the main gates. 

The pictures continued from the outside of Erebor to even the inside. Sketches of the throne room, a smaller dining hall, and even a sketch of a tile I recall seeing in a guest room on the royal wing. 

The very last page is a sketch of a hair bead, multiple drawings littered the page. Some of the bead at the end of a warrior braid, some of the bead by itself against the paper background. The sigil was one I did not recognize. I would need to do some research when I get the change later. 

Closing the book I lean back in the chair. The sketches were exquisite, few hands I have ever seen before able to have such a light and detailed stroke. Those hands were also very skilled blacksmiths. Gifted in the forge like no other. 

A knock on the door releases me from my thoughts. I walk to my desk and throw the book in one of the many empty drawers. Making my way to the door, sliding open the lock. When I open the door I am met with a submissive looking Dwalin. Well honestly as submissive as the large, inked dwarf can get. He holds up to amber colored bottles with what I assume to be ale.

A huff of air leaves me, I step to the side inviting my friend in. We walk to the fireplace. Taking our seats as we have done many times before this night. Allowing the silence to linger as long as possible. Drinking down the ale. It tasted almost sweet? Nothing like the cat piss served in most every tavern in Middle Earth. 

“I am sorry to have snapped at you brother.” I finally addressed Dwalin. I see him shake his head out of the corner of my eye. 

“No need. I know a protective Alpha when I see one. I just did not realize you had an Omega hauled up in your chambers.” Taking another swig of his ale. “Honestly had no idea that lass even was one.” 

My curiosity piqued at this. “You cannot smell her?” Even if the dwarf is not your mate you can still scent their designation. Easily distinguishing them from the ranks. 

Lowering the bottle from his lips, he shakes his head. “Not a scent Thorin. Nothing. You smell her though. Correct?” 

My eyes widen a fraction. “Yes. Like nothing I’ve ever smelled before. Intoxicating more so than this ale could ever hope to effect me.” 

“Her family owns a tavern in Dale. Thats where this ale comes from. Good place. Good people. Great ale.” Lifting up his now empty bottle as proof. “They pay Bard a hearty coin for the place I hear.” 

“What’s her family like?” Staring into the fire, as if it holds all the answers, not Dwalin who is seated right next to me. 

“Not much I can tell you. Miss matched from what I can tell. Don’t think any of em are actually related by blood. Big group too. Brothers are big. She’s the only girl from what I know. Very protected. Think they have another place down by our old stomping grounds Dunland. But not too sure.” 

I give him a nod to know I’m still listening. “What do you know of her?” My voice quiet, I almost didn’t hear it myself. 

He pauses, looking my way. “She’s nice, protective. Should have seen what she did to the group of drunkards who decided they were going to try to soil your name. She put a stop to it faster than I could get my hand on my axe. Quick with a weapon, not sure what her and her family does outside of the tavern. But the weapons these guys carry are some intense looking pieces.” 

I give him another nod. “She told me that she had to go hunting with some of her brothers. Told me that if I needed to reach her to go to the tavern and ask for a man named Lambert? Said he would know how to reach her.” 

“Honestly Thorin, she seems to be in charge. But Lambert is her second if I’ve ever seen one. If you did need her, I think he would be able to make it happen. Is that what you want?” 

I shake my head negatively. Gandalf’s words surfacing in my head again. “No let her be. There is still much I need to know apparently.” 

Dwalin stands, smacking him hand on my shoulder giving it a grip. “She is a good girl. You will be lucky to call her your mate one day. Don't screw it up. And for what it’s worth she will always have my protection as you do.” 

I nod once again in agreement and then I hear the door click shut. I am met with silence and my own thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

More orcs than originally thought! Soooooo many more! “Ugh” I’m slammed into a near by tree. The disgusting creature snarling at me. My sword at its throat. Quickly slicing through. Black blood spattering my face. “Ew.” I run back into the fight. There were only two of us and maybe 100 of them? Once I find out who got 10 and 100 mixed up I am tanning their hides! 

The numbers are starting to dwindle though. I take a look around searching for my brother. Spotting his mop of dark hair, upright and breathing that’s all I cared about at the moment. We continue the fight. 

Down to the last couple of orcs. That’s when I hear the grunt of pain. Taking out my last two orc I turn to see Eskel clutching his gut. I take off running to his side. “No. No. No. Eskel!!!” 

I reach him a drop to my knees. Cupping his face in my hands. He is applying pressure to his wound. The blood is still oozing out. “Let me see. Let me see.” I move his hands and blood squirts out at me. Quickly replacing his hands, applying pressure over them with one of my own. 

I reach for the cleanest part of my undershirt that I can find. Tearing it with my teeth. Moving our hands and quickly putting pressure on the torn shirt I have there. I let out a sharp three count whistle. Hearing the loud hooves approaching I go to jump up. “Eskel keep pressure on it! You hear me?” I receive a weak nod as my only answer.

My mare has reached us by now. I run to one of the side satchels, finding what I need and going back to him. Taking the long cloth I wrap it as tight as I can on the wound of his gut. Silencing his groans of protest. I pop open the top of the black liquid vial. Pressing it to his lips, forcing him to choke it down. “Okay we have to move.” A weak hmm is all I received. 

Bringing over my mare I get her to drop down to a laying position. That being the only way I could hope to get Eskel on her back successfully. The Witcher trials may have made me strong, but not that strong. 

“You gotta help me” reaching him. Throwing one arm over my shoulder and slinking the other around his waist. “One. Two. Three.” Pushing up from the ground. We make it to a standing position. I somehow manage to get him situated on the mare and throw myself on in front of him.

“Can you hold on to me Eskel?” He attempts to move his arms, but they fall back to his side. “Shit. Okay.” I reach for the side saddle and grab a rope. Throwing it around both out waists, tying it as tightly to me as I can. In hopes of keeping him on and hopefully some pressure on the wound as well. 

“Okay Spunk. Let’s go!” Kicking her into gear. We ride faster than ever. Eskel and I found ourselves separated from the group after the first big hunt. We needed to go in two different directions so we split up. Big mistake apparently. We are only about a half days ride from The Snuggly Duckling. I don’t have time to waste. 

Pushing the mare harder and harder until I can see the lights of the city. By the time we reach Dale it is well approaching midnight. The tavern will be busy though I’d imagine. “Almost there Esk! I got you.” I feel a very faint nod, better than nothing. 

We finally reach the small dirt path that leads to the tavern. I smack the warning bell as hard as I can. I had the boys install a bell that is rigged to ring a shit ton of bells in the tavern. It’s a way of letting whoever is inside that help is needed immediately. 

I see two large figures busting down the door. Approaching full speed. A group of semi stunned patrons in their dust. Lambert comes up on one side, Geralt on the other, with Jaskier trailing behind. “What the hell happened?” Lambert removed one of his knives and sliced the rope connecting Eskel and I. 

“Orcs. Too many. Large stab wound to the gut. I did what I could and rushed here.” I felt Geralt lift me off my horse and then go around to help Lambert with Eskel. We started making our way to the doors of the tavern. Vaguely registering Jaskier taking Spunk to put her away in the stables. 

Busting in the doors, clearing off the nearest table. Eskel groaning as they placed him on the table. Lambert running to get what he needs to hopefully stitch him up. 

Oh god. This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have let us go to that hunt alone. Should have checked numbers better. Should have scouted out better. Should have been watching him closer. He’s going to die. Oh please no. Don’t die Esk. You can’t do that to me please. 

My anxious thoughts started to take over my mind as I stood there and watched Eskel get stitched up. My shoulders slumped, arms circling around my stomach, closing in on myself. 

Most of the customers had the decency to leave. Either not wanting to be apart of whatever shit show just rolled in, or for common courtesy. 

I could feel the group of dwarves standing somewhere to my left, Alphas and Betas. They seemed to be the only ones left. My eyes never tore from the wound on Eskel’s stomach. 

“Stop moving you ass!” Lambert was starting to have trouble. Eskel was moving too much, making stitching hard and dangerous. “Someone come hold him down for the love of gods!” I sense the group of dwarves move without hesitation. Placing themselves at his arms and legs, holding down with all their strength. 

I could sense him behind me, but I was too far in my own mind to speak to him. “Are you alright? Any injuries?” The dwarf whispered in my ear. I didn’t answer though. My brain not cooperating in any way. 

Lambert finished up the stitches, but it still looked bad. Eskel’s breathing is ragged and uneven. Lambert goes to clean up and wrap the wound. I hear someone speaking. It’s Geralt. “Can you get her to him?” The question is directed to Dwalin. 

“Aye I can.” No question in his voice at all. I can sense Geralt trying to get my attention. I feel two fingers grip my chin lightly, forcing my eyes away from Eskel. I look up, but I am unfocused. Gaze flicking all over Geralt’s face. 

“Focus Sam. Look at me. Look at my eyes.” A couple more seconds and I find my focus staring into yellow eyes. “There you are. They are going to take you to him. Alright? You don’t need to stay here. There is nothing more we can do but wait. You need to rest. You will not allow yourself to do it here.” I nod in understanding. Dwalin lightly placed his arm around my shoulder to get me moving in the direction of the door. Tearing my eyes once again from Eskel, my feet blindly follow. 

By the time we reach Erebor on the ponies I am exhausted and out of it. My body finally reaching its breaking point. Dwalin dismounts from the pony, attempting to wait for me to as well. But my body won’t comply. Hearing a sign, I feel myself being lifted off the pony and carried into the mountain.   
By the time we reach where I assume my Alpha to be I am an anxious ball. I’m shaking and my mind is racing, the shock of the events wearing off. Leaving a mess in it’s wake. I sense two Betas outside the door, guards I assume. “Open the damn door now!” Dwalin’s roar causing me to flinch slightly. The door opens, Dwalin busting in like a hurricane. 

I see Thorin sitting at his desk, an older white haired dwarf facing him. Once Thorin’s eyes meet my figure slumped in Dwalin’s arms whatever it was, was quickly forgotten. He runs over to me, removing me from the arms of Dwalin. Now that he is closer is scent overwhelms me. I need more of it. Clinging to his body to get closer. Wrapping myself around him and his scent. 

“What in bloody hell happened to her Dwalin?!?!??” My concern and anger at an all time high, my Omega is hurt. I wasn’t there to protect her and this is what happens. I take her from the other Alpha’s arms. Jealousy running thick through my veins. My Omega. 

She clings to me, burring her nose in my neck. I can feel her inhaling my scent. She goes almost limp in my arms. Her legs wrapped around my waist, arms tucked in between our chests. I cradle her head with my hand, my other supporting her lower back. Keeping her body flush to mine. 

“I don’t know much Thorin. A group of us were at the tavern. All of a sudden sounds like a million bells started going off. Two of her brothers rush out the door and bring back another injured one. He was in pretty bad shape.” I feel her whimper loudly into my neck. Shooting Dwalin a warning glance. Not to upset my Omega again. “Her brother told me to bring her here to you, I tried to find out if she was hurt, but she hasn’t said a thing since they stepped foot in the tavern.” 

She is covered in blood, crimson red, and dark black, Orc blood. Nostrils flaring, “Go.” The command is simple and straightforward. Dwalin nods, approaching his brother to make their exit.

Of course Balin can never let anything just happen. “Who is the lass Thorin? What is the meaning of all this??” An almost judgmental tone to his voice. Which sets me off. 

“Get out now! I won’t ask again!” Growling at the Alpha and Beta still in the room. I watched Dwalin grab is brother, finally leaving the room. Not looking forward to the conversation I would ultimately have to have with Balin. I turn my attention to the Omega in my arms. Not exactly how I pictured the first time of her being in my arms. 

Her eyes are closed now, my scent having calmed her enough. Her shaking had stopped almost immediately once she was in my arms. Her scent has calmed down slightly, but not much. It is so sour, full of anxiety and guilt. Sadness is permeating off of her. No pain though, which is good. 

“Amrâlimê, I need to check you for injuries and get you cleaned up. Alright?” I received a weak nod. Good she can hear me at least. I go to set her down and she whimpers in protest. “I have to set you down to check you.” She just proceeds to cling to me tighter, a suffocating grip. Letting out a chuckle at this, she’s acting like my nephews when they were dwarflings. “Can you at least tell me if you are hurt?” She shakes her head negatively, but I need an audible answer. “Use your words Omega.” 

She takes a breath, speaking in a rough voice. Almost like she hasn’t used it for awhile. “No injuries that I am aware of.” Nodding my head I accept her answer, making my way to my bathing chambers. 

I do not attempt to put her down again. Running warm water into the bath. I place my hand in to check the temperature, making sure it isn’t too hot. My other hand rubs soothing circles along her back, she has calmed down considerably. 

The next challenge would be to remove her blood soaked clothes. I can feel my cheeks heat up at the thought, but those thoughts are quickly stomped down. I need to care for her right now, not try to ravish her. 

“Omega I need to get your clothes off so we can get in the bath. Can I set you down to do that?” She tightens her grip once again. “Omega” my voice turning stern. Wanting her to comply so I can get her clean and warm. 

“Yes Alpha.” The smallest voice I have ever heard came from her lips. I would have missed it if her mouth wasn’t so close to my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I go to place her on the floor, her feet hitting the tile.

First taking off her outer cloak, and the scarf wrapped around her neck. Then I start unlacing her tunic. “Arms up” she complies, the back of her shirt is sticking to her due to the blood that has soaked through it. So much blood. None of it seems to be hers so far. I keep her breast bindings in place for now. Next come her trousers, they are fitted to her figure. Eventually I get them tugged down her legs, my rough hands skimming her hairless legs. Slipping off her shoes as well, they almost seem like slippers.

She is completely bare in front of me except for the small cloth covering her mound and the wrap around her breasts. I see no injuries, so we continue. “It is up to you Omega if you remove anything else. I would never force you to do anything. But just no that nothing will come of this night except comfort for you. I will never force myself upon you.” 

Her hands slowly removed the scrap of fabric covering her mound. Exposing a patch of well groomed red curls. Next she reached up and unwrapped her breasts. They bounced free, perky handfuls of cream colored skin. Not overly large, perfect to me. All of her was perfect to me. My cock started to tighten in my pants. Shaking my head to remove the thoughts, now is not the time. 

Once I was done taking her in I met her eyes, which were already trained on my face. A small smirk raising the corner of her lips. “Into the tub.” She shook her head. Her slender fingers started to undo the laces of my tunic, tugging it over my head. Raking her nails down the hair on my chest all the way down to the lacing of my trousers. Leaving goosebumps in her way, a heat starting in lower stomach. A growl sounded in my throat. “Careful my King.” Looking up to me through her lashes. Playfulness starting to overpower her sour scent. 

A bright smile over took my face. Palms open in a show of surrender, allowing her to continue. She tugs my trousers down the rest of the way. I step out of them kicking them to the side. This bringing me closer to her. Our chests almost touching, her head tilted back so she could meet my stare.

“Into the tub.” I repeat myself. This time she complied. Climbing into the tub, dragging me with her like I’m a child’s doll. I let out a chuckle at this. Allowing her to position me where she wants me, back against the far end of the tub. She settled in between my legs. Her scent changing fully to content and happy. My Alpha rejoices at this. 

“Do I have your permission to touch your hair?” Her eyes remain closed, nodding approval. I first remove the bands keeping each long braid in place. Then get to work detangling her hair. A content sigh leaves her beautiful lips. I continue by pushing her forward a bit, slowly dunking her hair back into the water. Trying to remove as much of the dirt and blood as I can. I bring her up and wash her hair until it is clean. 

Taking the washing cloth I add the soap and start to wash over her body. Giving my eyes time to study her. She has scars littering her body. I follow along each one with the cloth. Mapping them out. I lean her forward again to wash her back. That is when my eyes focus on the very faded scars littering her whole back. My hand tightened on the cloth, a growl leaving my throat. 

I hear her voice whisper. “They have healed greatly over the years. Not much to them now. I am sorry if this is not what you wish to see. I understand if you wish to stop.” I am trying to find the words to describe what I am thinking. The last thing on my mind is her leaving. If anything I want to keep her hauled up so nothing bad can ever touch her brightness again. 

I feel her shift, “I can find my own way out I’m sure. I apologize.” Grabbing her, I flip her around so she is facing me. I cup her face bringing it to mine, forcing her golden eyes to look at my own. Unshed tears brim her eyes. 

“Nothing will ever make me not what this. Do you understand? I have been waiting for you my whole life. Nothing will keep you from me. Not the dark forces. Not the wishes of my people. Nothing. Certainly not scars of any kind. Do you understand? I have just found you. You have finally come to me after years of waiting. I will no let you go. Allow me to have this. Us. To make you feel safe and loved. To keep you happy and content are my only wishes.” 

A single tear cascaded down her cheek, I wipe it away with my thumb as she brings her hand up to cover mine. “My story isn’t always a pretty one. I have been abused and neglected. Forced against my will to do unspeakable things. I am not the woman I once was many years ago. I also fear your people will not accept me. For in their eyes I am a mere woman of the race of men.” 

I cut her off before she can say more. “But you are much more are you not? You are different.” The last is a statement not a question. 

Earning a smile from her. “Different doesn’t even begin to cover it Thorin. Can we finish the bath and I will tell you all about it? I have a lot to explain to you.” Her scent changing again nervousness creeping in. 

“Of course amrâlimê.” I flip her back and continue to wash her. Removing every speck of dirt possible. The water has ran cold. I refuse to let her wash me, wanting to get her out of the cold and into clean warm clothes. 

I rise from the tub, lifting her out. Taking a towel I dry her off, wrapping it around her when I’m done. “Stay.” I exit the room and come back in clean trousers and a tunic, one in my hand for her. 

She has a pout on her face, “Not fair.” Her arms crossed over her chest like a dwarfing. I cannot contain the laugh that leaves my chest. My heart clenching at the sight of her. I put her in my tunic, it reaches to her knees. My Alpha is purring contently, pleased to see our mate in our clothes. Clean and safe. 

I take a step back, holding out my hand. The smile that crosses her face makes my heart soar. Making our way back into my chambers hand in hand. I drop her hand to go tend to the fire, building it up again to warm the room. Hearing the sweetest giggles reach my ears I turn around to see my Omega sprawled out on my bed. Mahal give me strength. 

She keeps smiling and occasionally rolling to one side or the other. She’s absorbing my scent, and leaving hers behind in return. 

Finishing with the fire and making sure all of the candles are blown out, making the fire the only light source. I walk around to my side of the bed. She turns her head, our eyes meeting. “Are you having fun Omega?” Not having heard my voice this light in so long. 

She sits up on the bed, nodding her head rapidly in agreement. A low chuckle leaves my lips. Bringing my hand to her cup her face, “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on.” Earning me another blush which I very much enjoy. 

Sobering up quickly, my face turning serious. “You do not have to share any story with me on this night. We have plenty more to go.” Making sure she knew that I was not forcing her to tell me anything. We are doing this at her pace. 

She started working her bottom lip between her teeth, picking at her finger nails. A nervous scent creeping back in. “I want to. You need to know what you’re getting in to before we take this any further. It is only right.” 

Nodding in understanding I move her back on the bed. Placing myself against the headboard and opening my arms to her. She rests against my chest and begins her story. A story I can honestly say shocked me more than anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Mention of Rape in this chapter. No graphic details, but it is mentioned and talked about.

“I don’t originally come from this world. Middle earth I mean. I came from just plain Earth. I lived on a farm, I had a normal life. Then I was drafted into our military, the army to be more specific. The weapons in this world were more advanced, no swords or arrows. Metal weapons that shot fire and metal at the speed of sound. Killing a target from here to Dale with ease. 

I was on a regular scouting mission and then shit hit the fan. Quickly. Our caravan hit a patch of IED, so like a bomb. I don’t really know how to describe it to you, but they blow up everything in their path sky high. I was flown from one of the Jeeps and landed right next to another bomb. I watched the light blink. Closing my eyes, then nothing. I woke up on a dirt street in what looked like a freaking renaissance reenactment. 

I didn’t even have my gear with me, just my clothes. No weapons of any kind. Then I noticed everyone was facing the floor, bowing almost. I look around, their eyes were all averted to the ground. Then I look up to a large group of men on horses that seemed to be riding through the town. This was all so much for me. I honestly kept thinking I was dead and it was just a dream. 

Two armed men grabbed me and threw me in the back of a carriage. I tried to fight them off but they were too strong. Then I came face to face with the coldest set of eyes I have ever seen. Pale gray, no life to them at all. The mans skin was so pale and ashy like he had never seen the sun.” 

I feel myself shiver at the thought of that man. No, monster. Thorin’s arm circle around me, holding me tighter. Keeping me safe in his own way. Taking a deep breath I continue. 

“He just kept looking at me with dead eyes. Then I hear someone beside him speaking. Explaining to me that I have been chosen as the bride of the King of the North. I had no idea what was going on. I started to panic, wanting to run or fight or do something I didn’t know. But I needed out. The guard beside me restrained me. Not allowing me any of those choices. 

I stayed quiet. Never speaking a word. I kept my head down. In hopes that it was all a dream. We reached the castle. A cold, dark stone castle. No lights. No brightness. Once I stared to get a good look. The place and city as a whole looked so dark. Like the brink of death was upon them all. 

I was thrown in a room and stripped of my clothes. Scrubbed down and dressed. It all was happening so fast it took me years to process it all. Running back through my memories took a long time. 

Days turned to months. I went through what they called royal classes. Learning proper education, and etiquette. Very few were ever nice to me. My least favorite was the man with the whip. The....the marks on my back. Every time I failed or messed up in any way. He would come in and give me lashings. Keeping it centered on my back so no one would ever see. Eventually I learned what to do and what not to do and the lashings stopped for the most part. My back was raw, it took years to heal properly. Considering I never got any medical care for it and I continued to get them. 

Eventually someone deemed me ready enough and I was wed to the king. It was done on a balcony in front of all of these people. They all just looked sad. Later I found it wasn’t sadness they held for themselves it was for me. 

Later that night after the festivities and such I was brought to a room. The King was there. Sorry, the monster was there. Waiting for me. He attempted to be nice enough at first, but when I refused it got pretty rough. He ripped my clothes, beat me, and raped me. Honestly that was when I realized it was not a dream. The pain of the act brought me fully to the realization that this was no dream or even nightmare. This was honest to god real. I must have passed out at some point either from the pain of the rape or his fist I’m still not sure. 

The years continued like this. Beating and rape. But I also learned a lot about the city. It was relatively new as far cities go. Maybe a couple hundred years or so. I spent any free time I was granted reading. I managed to read the whole library. I made friends with some one the servers and workers that were bold enough to speak to me. Until one day everything changed for me. 

We were in the market. The monster arranged for a public showing of himself. He would go out every so often to “appease his people.” If you ask me he had a stick shoved so far up his ass he didn’t know what was going on. Anyway. I was looking at a blacksmith shop toward the end of the town. Almost out of sight. The owner looked at me with kind eyes and smile. He was a short, burly looking man. Tattoos all over, long beard, and kind eyes. The kindest I had seen in a long time. We were speaking of his works. 

Then I felt it, a sharp tug on my hair, my body being forced to the ground. My thoughts were racing. No. No. No. Not here. Not in the middle of the bloody town. I tried to stop him. He just wrapped his hand around my throat. Slowly cutting off air and lessening my sobs as he raped me in the middle of the town. 

He never spoke to me. For all of the years that I was trapped there, but he did that day. “Know your place you worthless bitch. Don’t ever make a fool of me again.” He rose and spit on me. 

I heard the hooves of the horses slowly riding away. The whispers of the towns people, the stares burning into my limp form. But I couldn’t move. I couldn’t bring myself to rise. Then I felt arms wrapping around me, lifting me up. I started to panic. The man shushed me and soothed me in a language I didn’t understand at the time. I complied, allowing the darkness to take me. 

When I woke I was in a bed. Still in my muddy dress from the market. Realizing that the nightmare was real. I start to panic again and then he approaches. The blacksmith from the market. He must have heard me awaken. He approached, non threatening as he could manage. But I felt safe with him. I couldn’t explain it but I did. 

I had to return to the castle after that. But, I slowly became friends with the blacksmith. I would visit when I could. He taught me his craft. Unusual I know. But he always said I was very good. One of the best he had seen in his many years. I fed off of the praise. Always wanting to make him proud. I would sneak out at night and meet him. He was also teaching me how to fight with the swords. He forged me my own. A lighter weight weapon, considering his were wayyyyy to heavy for me to yield. Or so I thought.” Taking a deep breath I continued, the tears were starting to pool in my eyes. 

“One night I was sparing with him. I had the upper hand, honestly he was either going easy on me or it was because he was getting old I’m never sure.” I let out a small huff of a laugh. 

“Anyway. The next thing I knew the backyard of the forge was swarmed with the kings guards. Tackling my friend. They punched and kicked him. Beating him so bad. He fought back, but it was not enough.” Tears were flowing down my cheeks by this point, the memories too severe. 

“Two guards held my arms and kept me stationary. Then the monster stepped out. “What did I say?” He said to me. Crazy eyes blazing. “You make a fool out of me again rat. Now you’ll pay.” He took is sword stabbing my friend right in the heart. 

I don’t remember exactly what happened next all I know is that I snapped. Fought off the guards, I took up my friends sword that was nearest to me. Running at the monster. He tried to defend himself but I had gotten exceptionally good with the blade. I brought him down, and.....” realizing I had paused. I had my fist clenching Thorin’s shirt. Clinging to him for all that it was worth. “What happened next Ghivashel?” No judgment in his voice only sadness.

“I cut off the monsters head.” Silence rang in the room. Fearing what came next I quickly continued. Needing to get everything out, every last thing that I have been bottled up for so many years. I couldn’t stop the flood now that I started it. 

“I didn’t care about the consequences, honestly I don’t even think I was thinking at all. Just of all of the pain, and humiliation I had endured the last couple of years. It got to me. I snapped. No thinking, just....doing.

I ran to my friend. He was still alive, but barely. I tried to apply pressure on the wound but he pushed me off. Saying it was his time to go. To go to the halls of his fathers and be at peace. He had done his job. Then he told me of something that I have never forgotten. Explaining to me what I would do for him in return some day. Then the light faded from his eyes. I cried. I sobbed. All of it coming out in one moment. The pain. The torture. All of the feelings, poured out. 

When I finally came to and was able to process fully what had happened I raised my head to see all of the guards standing at attention. Ramrod straight. Sighing. I rose to my feet and then something happened that I did not see coming at all. I thought I would be executed on the spot for what I had just done. I killed their King. 

Once my back was fully straight, shoulders back like had been beaten into me over the years. They all simultaneously presented arms, “The King is slain. Long live the Queen.” Rang out in my ears. They dropped to their knees. Bowing to me. Me!? Can you believe that?!?!” Surprising Thorin by quickly sitting up and facing him. He looked shocked at first, by my sudden movement or the story I am not sure. 

Looking down at my fingers I continued my story. “I ruled the Kingdom for years after. Making alliances, strengthening treaties and improving them. I thrived. I truly did. I made honest friends. And the city. Oh Thorin. The city thrived. The economy sky rocketed. The people were healthy and happy. There was no longer a cloud that hung over the town covering it in blackness. Just wealth and prosperity. Having legally been a widow I was not required to marry again. Which I would have fully refused.” I heard a small growl come from a certain Alpha dwarf. “I have never been with or married since this. Just so you know grumpy pants.” Rolling my eyes at him. Hearing him let out a huff I continue. 

“I ruled for a long time Thorin. Hundreds of years. I have honestly lost count of my age by now. Then one day I was exiting a meeting I had with another King. Orcs attacked. Quite a lot of them. I was stabbed fatally, or so I thought. I never died I just went to the next world. As crazy as it sounds. After this I went to a world where I was trained to be an assassin. Then another where I was turned into what you see now. I was experimented on, for lack of better term. I went through the Witcher Trials. Medieval experiments, using dark magic and science. They turn you into the perfect thing to hunt monsters. The trials usually start when the boys are children. But one school caught me and thought why not? I guess. Putting me through the trials was one of the most painful things I ever experienced. I barely made it out alive. Eventually Vesemir found me and saved me. Taking me back to Kaer Morhen. Where I later lived and learned to control what they had done to me where I was held. Also making a family of the best brothers a girl could ever hope to have.” A bright smile crossing my face thinking of my boys. “I would do anything for them, and I know what would do the same. They are my family.” 

“We were in a battle for what was left of our home against a very dark force. All thirteen of us died, I didn’t think I would ever be back here. Then I remembered the prophecy and it all made sense. So here I am.” Refusing to meet Thorin’s eyes I kept my stare on my hands in my lap. 

“Who was the blacksmith?” A deep voice rocked the silence. 

“Durin.” I breathed out the name. Not having full spoke of this part for hundreds of years. “He explained to me that he never died in the last battle that he was in. He was wounded heavily, but got separated from everyone else. He wandered to the shithole of a city. Healed and set up shop. Saying that the gods had chosen his path. He did not know what it was until he found me. So he did what he knew to do best. Taught and trained. He taught me everything, the ways of your people, most all of my democracy I knew came from him at first. Taught me Khuzdul. Trained me in all kinds of weapons and how to forge them. He was a father to me more so than anything I had ever experienced. With his last breath he told me. “You will return here one day nathith. You will have been through much, but you are strong. You will thrive again and help my race thrive as well. Someday you will carry my sixth and final reincarnation. They will thrive under their parents and conquer all challenges thrown to them like none before them.” Then the light faded from him. I never understood because it was very obvious to me that I was not the same. I was no Omega. But then I met you. Or scented you. And I knew he was right. As crazy as he could get sometimes he was right.” 

I was met with deathly silence. You could hear a pin drop. I refused to lift my eyes. Fearing like nothing ever before the rejection of this Alpha, my Alpha. I feared his thoughts. Fearing he was going to roar for me to get the hell out. “I will just go. I am sorry to have brought this to you.” Whispering it into the night.

Going to climb off of the giant bed, two large arms scoop me up and throw me down. A squeak leaves my lips before I can stop it. Thorin is laying over me propped up on his forearms, his long dark hair creating a curtain. Just me and him, hiding from the world. “Look at me Omega.” The command from my Alpha makes me open my eyes and a shiver run down my spine. Looking back into his eyes. “I believe you.” 

The weight that leaves my chest is unimaginable. “You do?” I squeak out. The chuckle I received from him is music to my ears. My Omega purring with happiness. 

“Yes. My father and grandfather told us all stories when we were young. Legends. That Durin never died in his final battle, but took refuge in a city of men farther North. Adopting a daughter. Loving her greatly. The story continues much like your own. Almost exactly like your own. His adopted daughter turning into the Queen of the North. A fierce and fair ruler. I always admired you more than you could even imagine.” I can feel my cheeks heating up, brining up my hands in an attempt to hide my raging blush.

“Do not hide from me.” Letting out an “ugh” of frustration I bring down my hands. I am met with a dazzling smile that gives me butterflies. “I believe you and I want you more than words can describe. I want to protect you and love you. Keep you safe from everything and keep you cared for. Allow me this honor Samantha?” 

My Omega is all but ready to explode to get to her Alpha. To curl up with him and rest contently. I am ready for that as well. To be with Thorin and love him. Create our own lives and path. To be happy. “Yes Alpha” my voice so small I barely even recognize it, but so strong with its conviction and meaning. 

A content growl reaches my ears. Lips smashing to mine. A sigh leaves me, returning the kiss. This kiss is full of passion and love more so than I have ever felt in my lifetimes. Lifetimes. Wait. Pushing back on him slightly, an adorable pout on his lips. “I’m like old as shit. You do realize that right?”

A snort leaves him. “Yes. I realize you are older. It means nothing to me. Anymore questions or can we continue? I was rather enjoying it.” He brings his nose down to the glad on my neck. Inhaling softly, ghosting his lips over my flesh. I cannot help the small moan that leaves my lips. 

Almost giving in and then I remember the trials. “One more thing!” An annoyed growl leaves his throat. Rolling my eyes I continue. “The trials that I went through.... they say that it makes you sterile.” His confusion shows in his eyes. “Makes it so you cannot have children.” My voice so weak. “So I do not even know for sure if I can give you children Thorin.” 

“I will love you no matter what you can and cannot do for me in that aspect Omega. If you can. Bless the heavens. If you cannot. I will love you all of the same with everything I have. I have been waiting for my One for almost two hundred years. Nothing will tear you from me.” 

The teardrop rolls down my cheek before I can stop it. “Okay Thorin.” A smile on my face mirroring his own. We continue to kiss for awhile. Me not wanting it to ever end. Thorin having other ideas. 

“You need sleep. You have been through much in the last hours. Time to rest.” I pout, but can slowly feel my eyes fluttering shut. Fighting exhaustion. I hear a soft chuckle, “Alright lets get you to sleep.” I feel the covers wrap me up in warmth, and two strong arms cocooning me in safety. I quickly drift off to sleep barely feeling the soft lips pressing on my forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that kind of made some sense. Basically she was forced to hop from world to world going through different challenges and different lives all together in those different worlds. Let me know what you think:)


End file.
